Anchusa
is an Anchusa Fairilu belonging to the Legend Fairilu species. She is the main antagonist of the first season of Rilu Rilu Fairilu anime series. In the second season, she becomes one of the teachers of Magical Fairilu School. In the third season, she appears in her child form and becomes one of the friends of Lip and co. Appearance Anchusa has a small purple flower on the side of her head. She has long brown hair, which is divided into two long puffy pigtails. At the end of each pigtail, the color is purple tinted. She has white skin, dark purple eyes, long, pointy ears with big and wide yellow hoop earrings. She also has purple lips. She wears a long purple hooded-dress that reaches down to the bottom. She has green sharp pointed wings. She also sometimes are hooded. When she was young, she was cute. She wore a dark green cap with cat ears on it, with a purple flower attached to it. Her hairstyle was the same. She had white skin, purple eyes, pink cheeks, pointy ears, and yellow hoop earrings. She wore long black gloves with a sleeveless dark purple dress that was not long. She wore black pantyhose and black boots (like Rose). Her wing was mint blue and sharp at the edge. She also has a crystal ball so she can see what is happening, even in the human world. In Tell Me, Magical Pendulum, appearing in her younger form, the dress is added with dark purple off-shoulder sleeves. Key Wand (Fairilu Key) Anchusa's wand is green and round at the top, with a ring around it, making it look like a Saturn shape. The stick part is long and is purple. There is a big capital 'A' placed on its long side. When the wand is not in use, it returns to its key form. It is colored pale purple. The handle is outlined and heart-shaped, with an anchusa flower crest inside, adorned by a purple gem. The heart is placed on top of another small heart with two small wings. The key's teeth is shaped with a capital 'F' placed on its long side. Personality Anchusa is mean and cruel. She is also evil and scary. However, she does have a bit of a kind heart. The reason she became meaner is that because Sion left her side. She was not bad or scary when she was young. After Sion told Anchusa everything, she became less scary and less mean. In the Anime ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door'' and Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror When Nozomu and Lip were about to become buddies, she took Lip away and made her into a seed. Then, when after Lip became born because Nozomu helped her and they became buddies, she decided to end everything. And after that, she also tried to separate Little Fairilu and the human world. So, she made a door called the . She also tried to destroy Lip, and when Lip didn't disappear, she wanted to destroy herself. After she listened to Sion, she finally understood everything and was relieved. She then saved the world with Lip. After that, in season 2, she became one of the teachers of Magical Fairilu School. Then, in episode 50, she released Gardenia from the jar she was trapped in, helping her to persuade Sui. ''Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~ She appears in her child form and becomes one of the friends of Lip and co. One time she appeared (hooded) before Arisu, who was summoning Fairilus with her Magical Pendulum, instead of the usual Lip and Spica. Gallery Official Artwork 1535590980261.png|Season 3 Anchusa. Anime Screenshots Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door File:Rorichusan.png|Anchusa's child form. Rorichusan2.png|Anchusa's child form. 2 Aferq290n7tq.png|Anchusa and Lip casting magic together. Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Theprevgen.png|Young Anchusa and friends in front of Magical Fairilu School. Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~'' Dhe5xqwUYAAHPix.jpg|Anchusa being angry with Sakura. Dktp8A8U0AAV4-F.jpg|Appeared in front of Arisu, hooded. DkyXhAyU8AAlucL.jpg|Anchusa and Lip. Dktp8A8VAAAHGDd.jpg|Anchusa offering tea. Screenshot 2019-01-08-17-48-38.png|Anchusa making some potion, with Lip watching her. Screenshot 2019-01-08-17-48-56.png|Anchusa offering her magical tea as a present to Arisu. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairilu Category:Legend Fairilu